yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/771-780
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 771. || می کشد استارگان را یک به یک || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || O, bu nefis putunun cezasını vermeyince nefis putundan, başka bir put doğdu.Putların anası nefsinizin putudur. Çünkü o put yılan, bu put ejderhadır. || Thus having made his hate an idol to himself, A second idol straightway he invents, this elf.The mother of all idols is our fleshly pride. They're dragons; this, the egg of cockatrice's bride. |- | 772. || تا که نفروزد چراغی از فلک || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Nefis; demir ve taştan yapılan çakmaktır, put kıvılcımdır. O kıvılcım su ile söner. || The flesh is flint and steel; our pride is but its spark. That pride pervades the flesh as fecundation's mark. |- | 773. || گر هزاران دام باشد در قدم || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Fakat taş ve demir (çakmak), su ile söner mi? Âdemoğlu’nda, bu ikisi oldukça ne vakit ve nasıl emin olur? || Can moisture quench the latent spark in flint and steel? Can man be safe while flesh and pride he lives to feel; |- | 774. || چون تو با مایی نباشد هیچ غم || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || *Taş ve demir, ateşi içlerinde tutarlar, su onların ateşine işleyemez, tesir edemez.*Irmak suyundan haricî ateş söner. Fakat taş ve demirin içine su nasıl girer* *Küpün ve testinin suyu fânidir. Lâkin pınarın suyu daima taze ve bâkidir.*Ateş ve dumanın aslı demir ve taştır. Hıristiyan ve Yahudi küfrü, ikisinin fer’idir.|| In flint and steel we know that fire is still alive. No water's of avail that fire from them to drive.With water we put out a fire when burning bright; The spark in flint and steel is safe from water's might.From flint and steel of flesh what burnings still ensue! Their sparks, the blasphemies of Christian and of Jew! |- | 775. || چون عنایاتت بود با ما مقیم || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Put, bir testide gizli kara sudur. Nefsi, muhakkak olarak o kara suya pınar bil.|| If water in the jug and pitcher come to end, On wellspring we must draw, a fresh supply to send. |- | 776. || کی بود بیمی از آن دزد لئیم || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O, yontulmuş put, kara sel gibidir. Put yapan nefis, anayolda bir pınardır.|| Our idol is the muddy dregs left in our jug; The flesh the sewer from whence it filters, spite of plug. |- | 777. || هر شبی از دام تن ارواح را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir taş parçası yüz testiyi kırar ama pınar suyu durmadan kaynar.|| A hundred potters’ pitchers one small stone can break; And spill the cooling water drawn our thirst to slake. |- | 778. || می رهانی می کنی الواح را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Put kırmak kolay, gayet kolaydır. Fakat nefsi kolay görmek cahilliktir.|| To smash an idol, too, quite easy may appear; Not easy to root out the flesh; too hard, I fear. |- | 779. || می رهند ارواح هر شب زین قفس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey oğul, nefsin misal ve sûretini istersen yedi kapılı cehennemin kıssasını oku!|| Would see the picture of the flesh, inquiring youths? Description read of hell, with seven yawning mouths. |- | 780. || فارغان نه حاکم و محکوم کس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Nefsin her anda hilesi var, her hilesinde yüzlerce Firavun, Firavun’a uyanlarla boğulmuş!|| From each soul's flesh comes forth a special mode of guile. Each guile, a whirlpool ready Pharaoh's hosts to spoil.